Tennessee
by bothofustogether
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Naya's little trip to Tennessee and the recent Heya riots on twitter. Filled with Rivera family and Heya fluff!


**Ok so I got inspiration from the tweets and photos that Naya took from her vacation to Tennessee. This idea popped into my head while I was watching a football game so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

It was finally Friday and Naya was filming her last scene of the day. The final bell rang out signaling that the scene was a wrap. I walk up from behind her and put my hands on her midriff that was showing from under her Cards uniform.

"You ready to go babe?" I asked.

"Yeah let me just head back to my trailer to get my bag and then we can get out of here. " She replied while turning around in my arms.

Me and Naya were flying out tonight to Tennessee. Her brother, Mychal had a football game and she saw it as a good idea for a little family reunion. Of course she invited me along. Her family was like my second family. I know she was excited to finally see all of her family members after all this time. Her sister is a model, her brother is a football player at the University of Tennessee, her parents live back in her hometown, and she lives in L.A. Let's just say that Rivera family gatherings are rare. I could tell she was excited because all throughout the week she kept tweeting about how fun it was going to be. She even did an interview about her brother. I found that her excitement was very cute and I couldn't help but be excited too.

After running to her trailer and changing we were on the road to her house to pick up our bags and luggage for our flight. We were scheduled to leave L.A. at 8 p.m. and arrive in Tennessee around 11. From there we would go to the Rivera family farm. It's actually pretty funny. Looking at the Riveras no one would expect them to own a farm, but once they visited Tennessee and got the southern vibe they immediately bought one.

We boarded the plane and I looked over at Naya.

"You okay baby?" I asked her. She looked a little pale and there was slight perspiration on her face.

"Yeah just a little bit nervous Heather. Nothing new. " She replied.

Oh yeah, I forgot that she hates taking off and landing during flights. All throughout the Glee tour I would have to hold her hand and distract her during every flight. But neither of us really complained.

Out of instinct I laid my hand out on the arm rest between us and she immediately intertwined our fingers.

"I love you" she said when I felt the engine of the plane come to life.

"I love you even more" I replied back to her when I felt the plane start rolling down the runway. We spent the next five minutes arguing about who loved each other more and sneaking in kisses every so often. Just another way to distract Naya from the take off. When she realized my plan all along she looked lovingly into my eyes and said thanks then kissed me. Mission accomplished.

When we finally land in Tennessee(after another round of distracting her from landing) we walked through the gate and saw her brother. He's not that hard to miss. He's about 6'4" and is totally ripped. I guess he has to be since he such an amazing football player. He's actually pretty good looking too. Actually after thinking about it, all three of the Rivera siblings are really good looking. But I would have to say that Naya is the prettiest, but my answer may be biased.

"Heya!" He called to us when he saw us walk towards the gate. Me and Naya both chuckled at the double meaning of his greeting. Me and her are both fully aware about what our couple mash up name is.

"Hey bro. I missed you so much!" She replied while standing on her tippy toes to give him a hug. It's actually pretty funny that Naya is the oldest of the siblings but she definitely is the smallest.

"Hey sis I missed you too." I just watched them have their little moment and then Mychal turned to me.

"You better be taking good care of her Heather." He told me in a fake stern voice.

"Of course I am." I chuckled as I hugged him.

After that we went to go pick up our luggage. Me and Naya were so tired because we had to be on set early that morning and we had been up the entire night doing other things.

"God I've missed you guys so much. How's life going?" Mychal asked on the drive home. I was asleep for half of the ride but was shaken awake when we hit a pothole. I faked that I was asleep to hear Naya's answer though. I wanted to hear her honest answer.

She sighed and then said,"Right now I think I'm the happiest I've ever been. With Heather back in my life and Glee starting back up again I finally feel content."

I had to try to hide my smile after hearing her answer because I felt the same way.

"Ok I have to ask since we're having this deep brother and sister talk right now. Why the hell did you date that Matt guy anyway?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face.

I heard Naya immediately laugh.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I guess after me and Heather decided to take some time away from each other I just needed someone to be in a relationship with. I knew that no one could ever come close to being as perfect as Heather so I just set my standards really low. Matt was the first guy that showed interest in me after our breakup and was a good distraction. But honestly if I could I would go back in time and reject his first offer to take me out on a date. "

I'm kinda surprised by Naya's answer. I didn't know that our breakup affected her this much. In order for her to even go on a date with that Pillsbury Doughboy she must have been heavily messed up. I mean our breakup affected me too, but I try not to think about. We are back together now and that's all that matters.

The car pulls to a stop and my door opens. Somebody starts shaking me lightly and whispering that it's time to wake up. I drag my sleepy self out of the backseat with Naya's assistance and keep her hand intertwined with mine the whole trek up to the house. When we get inside Mychal tells us that the rest of the family is here but they are sleeping. Considering that it was getting into the wee hours of the morning.

Me and Naya trek up the spiral staircase to our room and immediately drop our huge bags of luggage. We just fell on top of the bed with our day clothes still on and cuddle up to each other.

"Goodnight love you" I mumble through a sleepy haze.

"Love you too. " She replies back. And with that dreamland took over the both of us.

I awake to the delicious smell of breakfast wafting through the air. I start moving around and I guess I stirred Naya awake.

"Mmm baby. Go back to sleep. Sleep good. " She sleepily murmurs to me in her raspy morning voice.

"But I smell bacon and pancakes! You know I can't ignore food!" I whine and just at that precise moment my stomach rumbled.

Her chuckle is deep and seems to get stuck in her throat.

"Well then we can't let you starve now, can we?"

We take a shower together (because it saves water duh!) and then got dressed for the day. When we finally make our way downstairs we hear the sounds of Naya's family conversing loudly.

Once we walk through the kitchen door all eyes were on us.

"Well there's the lovely couple!" Naya's dad Carlos pointed out. I've always loved Carlos. He was a kind man but is protective of his daughter. He gave me the usual "you hurt my daughter I will kill you speech" but then admitted to me a week later that I was his favorite person that Naya has dated.

"Well well if it isn't another one of my perfect children and future daughter-in-law. " Mariah, Naya's mom winked at us. I immediately feel my cheeks flush and bite my bottom lip.

"Oh be quiet you guys! Your embarrassing them! Come on I helped mom Cook the best breakfast ever and it's getting cold." Nickayla, Naya's sister told us.

We spent the entire morning just talking and catching up with everyone. It was getting time for us to start to head to the University of Tennessee to watch Mychal kick some Florida Gator ass. Just before we were about to leave, Mychal brings in a box filled with Tennessee apparel and merchandise. Naya and Nickayla put on matching shirts and Naya puts on a visor that looks amazing on her. I swear anything she wears is proven to look good on her no matter what. I decided to wear a snap back cap and a tank top with the Tennessee logo on the front of it. Right before we are about to leave, Naya pulls me into a spare room and tells me I look hot and then we make out for a good ten minutes. We still swear that it was not our fault that we were late to the game.

Once we got there we are seated in the front row and given wristbands to give us access to the field. Mychal was out on the field in front of us just warming up. We might as well just go onto the field and talk to him. Mychal still casually tosses the football around with his teammates while he talks to us. I step back a little and realize that this makes for such a cute picture. I immediately get out my iPhone and snap the cute little family picture. We get told by staff that we have to head back to our seats because the players need to get ready. After saying bye and good luck to Mychal we take our seats.

It's not long until someone recognizes us and asks to take a picture with us. First Naya leans over the edge of the seats and snaps a picture with the fan and then I lean and take a picture. Surprisingly she was the only one to ask to take a picture. I think that our sunglasses camouflaged us and make us incognito.

It was finally time for the game to start. To be honest I really don't get football. I hated the sound whenever they hiked the ball of the helmets and shoulder pads of the players banging together. Naya on the other hand is super into it. After a good play I can hear her yell and grab onto my arm a little bit tighter. After one of Mychal's teammates starts running with the ball and then gets tackled, she turns to me.

"Wasn't that a good run?" she asks.

"it could have been better. He could have just done a Pirouette spin and easy avoided the defense. Automatic touchdown. " I replied nonchalantly.

She looked at me in awe and then said,"Yeah your right. It wasn't that great of a play now that you mention it."

The game drags on and on. The highlight would have to be Mychal's touchdown and the celebratory kiss I got from Naya afterwards. Unfortunately, Tennessee lost. Stupid Florida Gators! But anyways it was a really fun day.

It finally came time for me and Naya to head back home. She had to get the earliest flight back because she had to go the Alma's that same night. After tearful goodbyes to the family and promises to visit soon, we board the plane.

"Thanks for coming with me this weekend. " She says to me.

"Well thanks for inviting me. You know I love your family. I had a lot of fun." I reply kissing her softly.

She nods her head and then drops it on my shoulder to get a little nap in before the event tonight. I just settle further into my seat and gently stroke her hair.

She needs her beauty sleep, tonight will be a big night for her. I just know it.

**Author's Note: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Just seeing all of the things on Twitter and the recent Heya feelings has given me inspiration to write. This is my first story so please be nice. Please review, favorite, or whatever. I could do a follow up piece of them arriving home and the whole Alma's event if you want me to. Again thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


End file.
